The 4 Tails:Tale of a Tail
About: Episode 2 Season 1:Natasha finds a diary about a mermaid and Cleo finds out about the diary,what trouble will she get into? Cast *Aliyah as............Marina *Paris as..............Rachel *Zeynah as..........Natasha *Callie as.............Cleo *Adisa as.............Props(literly he is THE props)and Camera Guy Songs* Friday,My Moment,Person of Intrest--Rebecca Black'''^.^''' Wouldn't it Be Nice,California Girls,Fun Fun Fun--Beach Boys California Gurls,Teenage Dream,Firework--Katey Perry Mermaid--(BUNCH of artists)Sade,Daughter Darling,etc.. Boys Boys Boys,Summer Boy,Born this Way--Lady GaGa We are Young--Fun. Blah Blah Blah,We R Who We R--Ke$ha ''(i dont like her but it fits the dumb in here-'''other artists too''')'' Plot . *The scene opens up with the 3 girls at a pool,(music:California Gurls)* Rachel: Hey,Do you hear that? Natasha: Its nothing Rachel,I'm gonna take a long walk in the huge,lonely scary,forest all by myself guys.Bye. Marina:Hey Rachel,we should go kidnap Vanessa and stuff her toothpaste with our spit and-FISH POO Rachel: HEY! THATS A GREAT IDEA!!!! Marina:Really?! Rachel: No. Marina: Cause she stuffed my locker with dead fish! Now she must PAY FOR HER CRIME. (Natasha appers at forest tripping over a log,then she finds a diary) Natasha:Woah! I sure wish this was my sisters diary!! :D. . *Cleo is walking when she sees Nat and think she is hidding something and follows her...* AT HOUSE: (Rachel and Marina are drinking soda-Nat joins them) Natasha:Hey I found a diary! We should read it--it looks like a book from--A MERMAID!! Rachel:Yeah-theres even pictures and scales! Its says that there are potions that turn your bikini different! Marina: Oooh! Can we turn Vanessa into a pig!? A pig with a beard!! Natasha and Rachel: NO!!!!!! *punches Marina* Marina:Oh-theres a spell that can turn water into ice--and let us talk to fish!!Yay fishies!** Cleo creeps up behind a wall-- Marina:We can use our magic spells for bad-and good..!! Cleo:*gasps* umm hey guys whats up!?I was wondering if you have a mermaid diary i can use-oh cool-bye Cleo takes the book and runs-the girls chase her but they step in a puddle and turn into mermaids(cleo doesnt see) and then she sits in her room and reads it..: ''My name is Chloe Anne GoldWeather.I am 12 years old since last August. Today I ran away again because my mom keeps saying she hates my cat Rada-Rada, but shes just so skinny and hairless its adorable!!I found a sea cave last Fall that made me a fish human creature,a mermaid, and now I am testing my powers.'' ''One of my favorites is Telekiniesiusis:Focus on something and with your hand pull it where you want'' ''I also likea spell potion called 'Kizzafishe' you need Ice Cream,Root Beer,and a picture of a fish,'scoop the ice cream in a bowl and add root beer,then stare at a picture of a fish..You can now SPEAK FISH lil fishy.'' ''Bye Now--I'm pranking some idiot at my school named Sequin,she is a bong u tong tong(thats Mermaid)Bye'' Cleo stated breating really loud and freaky and swam to the sea cave,she didn't know it was THE BLACK MOON. She screamed with the sight of her tail,and so did Rachel:Rachel had come to find a rare potion when she found Cleo as a mermaid.. Rachel: *gasps* OH MY GOSH!THE BLACK MOON!! It's okay Cleo,I can help you--*uses Telekiniesiusus* Cleo:HOW DO I!!??--GET ME--WHERE DO I!?!-WHAT DO-WHAT AM I!!!!!!!!!??? Rachel:Thanks Rachel! No problem,Cleo--jeez--I'm new about this too!!C'mere I think I have a towel.. Cleo gets dry and turns back,Rachel and Cleo go inside house and talk with Marina and Natasha... Marina:I think that book has even more spells,I we look inside-we can probably control our powers too Cleo: I can't belive I'm a mermaid...I-I wish I could turn back-I KNOW ILL TELL SOMEONE!Then they can help! Natasha: Wait Cleo! *Cleo runs away* Marina:Well we ruined that again didn't we...Oh well-..........Hey wanna play video games? Rachel: *rollls eyes* Cmon we gotta chase after her! Marina,Rachel,and Natasha are running after Cleo when they suddenly catch up to her, (set fire 2 the rain) Cleo:I dont want to be a mermaid! Its gross,and scary,and hard! I'm just gonna-- Marina:You gotta except being a mermaid-Its who you ARE now Cleo a MERMAAAAAIIIIDDD. Natasha:Yeah girl,except it Rachel:Its every little girls DrEaM** to be a mermaid like us-like its my dream to be a 50ft tall cookie.. Cleo:Your right. I do need to except it,it is every little girls dream. I AM a mermaid. Marina:'''''DUH!? '''''We ''JUST'' said that!? Rachel:Hey-we still need to learn those spells guys. Cleo:Yeah-C'mon guys-weve got a diary to read. *all put arms around each other* THE END Episodes: